The presented invention relates to an improvement of components in the upper notch and ferrule on an umbrella.
In the prior art, the customary adapting manner is to screwdrive the ferrule into the bed of the notch and lock it in. This connection can easily become loose and even fall off. The conventional screw type arrangement has either a convex (knoblike) notch with a concave ferrule or a concave notch with a convex ferrule. The ferrule, when the notch is convex is linked by a female screw in a caplike shape. And the ferrule, when the notch is concave, is coupled by a male screw in a protruding manner. In daily use, the umbrella ferrule often becomes loose and falls off. When it becomes loose, the umbrella user may lose it without notice at any time. And if the ferrule touches the ground due to carelessness, since a gap is created between the ferrule and the notch due to the loosening, the moment the ferrule touches the ground, the impact force is absorbed by the ferrule tube itself and therefore the screw groove is damaged, at least. If the impact is serious, the umbrella ferrule will be damaged or broken. With a broken ferrule, an umbrella looks not only in bad shape (it is not easy to find a repair shop or vendor nowadays), but also the ferrule is easily lost. The boss or notch extends forward when the umbrella is being used, posing a threat to the safety of the user as well as other people near him. This is not even to mention the risk created by a damaged umbrella where the knoblike projection of the umbrella could cause unpleasantries if it unintentionally contacts other people or scratches other people's clothing or belongings. In addition, as a result of keen competition in the umbrella industry, there is strict control of production costs and most manufacturers adopt automation to mass produce umbrellas at low costs. The traditional screw-type coupling structure wastes a lot of time. From the viewpoint of mass production, it is very uneconomical to spend a large amount of time in assembling the conventional notch and ferrule structure, because it increases production costs. This challenges the professionals to improve the coupling parts. Until now, there have not been any improvements disclosed in the field. The reason is clear. Under the principle of cost-effective production, new breakthroughs in the coupling structure of umbrellas become increasingly remote.